1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential having a differential gear set of a bevel gear type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differentials are well known in the prior art, which distribute input torque to a pair of output axles and wheels respectively associated therewith. The differentials allow differential rotation between the wheels and hence maintain traction of wheels with the road while the vehicle is turning. However, provided that the differential rotation is completely free, when one of the wheels happens to lose traction with the road and starts spin-out, the other wheel is unable to receive torque from the differential. Some arts for limiting differential rotation are proposed as in a common name of “limited slip differential”.
Japanese Patent Publication (Examined) No. S46-8207 discloses a torque sensitive limited slip differential. The differential is capable of transferring torque given to a differential casing to a pair of side gears though allowing differential rotation therebetween by means of a differential gear set of a bevel gear type, which is provided with pinion gears supported by a pinion shaft engaged with the side gears. The differential is further provided with clutch members, cone clutches respectively opposed thereto and tapered rings. Each of the opposed clutch members is provided with splines so as to engage and connect with the side gear and the axle. The tapered rings are fixed with the differential casing. When the pinion gears receive the torque via the differential casing, thrust force on the respective side gears is induced. The thrust force urges the clutch members toward the cone clutches and hence induces friction force therebetween. When the torque given to the differential casing is large enough, for example in a case of starting and accelerating the vehicle, the friction force limits the differential rotation.